


verdant

by fullyerased



Series: mcyt word-inspired works [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyerased/pseuds/fullyerased
Summary: (adj.) with plants and flowers in abundance.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo
Series: mcyt word-inspired works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204091
Kudos: 25





	verdant

**Author's Note:**

> all people depicted are characters, not real people.

Connor came by every so often to clean up. He once hung a sign over the two oak doors. It read Connor’s House. He hoped one day the sign would be taken down by an angry teenager. 

Technoblade stopped by the dirt-smoothstone house, it wasn’t even a house, maybe a hut. He stopped when he passed through the area. Technoblade wasn’t a crier. He left before he could break his streak.

Puffy left a tray of cookies by the doorstep, a red bow tied tight on the wrapping. The smell of the dessert was mouthwatering. No one came to bring them inside the two oak doors. 

Sam Nook walked up to the two oak doors, knocking on it with robotic movements. He waited, and waited, and waited. Gears whirred patiently in the robot’s brain. When he received no answer, he returned to his post at the hotel. The man didn’t speak to anyone. 

His creator was pent up in the prison, watching the murderer. Awesamdude had cried his eyes dry. The body was still in the cell next to a cat. The prison groaned as a prisoner laughed. 

Sapnap showed up one day while moving his items to Kinoko. He saw the memorial. He screamed, burned the cookies into ash. His hatred for his best friend grew larger. 

George saw it too. Instead of screaming, he fell back against the two oak doors and curled up, emotionless with no ring on his finger. Sapnap came by in the morning to take him home to the mushroom kingdom. Neither of them spoke. 

Jack Manifold occasionally walked by. He didn’t look at the dirt-smoothstone house. It only reminded him of lava and failure and tnt. It also reminded him of a friend. He kept walking. 

Philza never came by. Neither did Tubbo. 

“Hey, Tommy.”

Ranboo visited the most often. He never brought Tubbo with him; Tubbo didn’t want to come along. Tubbo said Tommy was not really dead. Tubbo lied to himself.

He’d sometimes bring Michael, the toddler gripping his hand tight as the two stared at the makeshift memorial. Michael didn’t understand death. Ranboo didn’t want him to, but Tommy was going to be Michael’s godfather. Tommy should’ve been able to meet his godson. It wasn’t fair.

Ranboo always came with a bouquet of flowers. He asked Nihachu for them whenever she stopped by the Arctic. She never questioned it. Ranboo placed the bouquet of flowers at the doorstep of the two oak doors. He bought potted plants from Puffy and planted them in the lawn. It made the dirt-smoothstone house look bearable.. lively, even. 

White lilacs and poppies littered the lawn. A few roses were here and there. Michael liked to eat the roses, something that horrified Ranboo, but he couldn’t do much in his state. Every time he stood in front of the memorial, his head reeled with guilt and loss and anger. 

Michael looked up when Ranboo sank to his knees, clasping a single purple allium. He curled on himself as the teenage angled his head to face downward. Tears fell straight from his wet eyes and into the dirt pathway; there was scar tissue on his cheeks. Most of it was of recent. 

“I won’t forget you.”

Michael watched his father cry. He gnawed some more on the rose stem. 

He never met Tommy. The two would’ve gotten along, perhaps. No one would ever know. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes i like angst 👍  
> and i know this is outdated a bit, but consider this how everyone is still doesn’t know Tommy’s back :)


End file.
